Our Family
by hazelAC405
Summary: COMPLETE: Follow Naruto and Hinata in the life of parenthood. But what happenes when Tsunade has a mission for Naruto to leave for Suna for special training to become hokage? Will Hinata stay true to Naruto or stay in Konoha and raise their children there
1. Prologue part 1

**A/N all right! My second chapter story! WHOOT! Anyway if you're wondering, No I'm not giving up on _distant family_ I just have writer's block so I'm writing this. This is kind of like a sequel to _my family_. It starts in the beginning of Naruto and Hinata's relationship as a married couple so they're eighteen not counting Neji, Lee and Tenten, who are nineteen. In future references they've been married for almost a year about ten months.**

**Couples:**

**X NaruHina X**

**SasuSaku**

**NejiTen**

**ShikaIno**

**KakaAnko**

**LeeOC**

**KibaOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot! And the second generation of the characters!**

**

* * *

**

**Our Family**

In life there are three types of classes in the economic life. There are the poor who can't afford a carton of milk, the rich who make fun of the poor, and the middle class people, like you and me. We travel over the city's roofs and glooming looking streets. At the far end of the edge of the rich side of town, we find a house with a tired looking young man opening a door to the two-story house. His blond hair disheveled and orange and black outfit contained dirt and dried blood. As he took off his shoes and headband, leaving it on the coffee table, a young woman, around the age of eighteen with long indigo hair, walks into the room with a worried expression gracing her features, unshed tears formed in her pearl-like lavender eyes. She wiped them her eyes as the young man grinned at her and gave her the 'good guy' pose before he collapsed on the floor. The young woman screamed his name as he fell. She quickly ran to his side and put one of his arms around her shoulder blades as she wrapped an arm around his waist and tried to walk properly toward the couch. As she dragged his unconscious self toward the couch her only thoughts were, 'please be awake Sakura-chan!' She laid his body on the long couch and ran to get the home phone. As she dialed her friends' number, she cleaned the young man's face with a damp towel she had gotten while she ran to reach the phone. She could still hear the ringing on the phone next to her ear as she wet the towel again. By the fifth ring someone answered.

With a stifled yawn, a ruff, deep voice spoke, "Hello?"

"Sasuke? Look this is an emergency! Is Sakura-chan there or even awake?" the girl said in a furry.

Another stifled yawn, "Yeah, hold on Hinata."

"Thanks Sasuke," Hinata said as she heard bumping on the other line and some yelling about letting someone sleep.

Finally someone spoke angrily, "Hello?"

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hinata-chan what's wrong?"

"Sakura-chan its Naruto-kun!"

"What's wrong with Naruto?"

"He just came home from a mission and as soon as he walked through the door, he fell unconscious! Can you come over, please? I don't know what to do," tears started to form in her eyes again.

"Hinata-chan, just calm down. Listen. I'll be over as fast as I can. I'll leave Rei with Sasuke. Just stay calm and clean as much of the wounds and dirt you can ok?"

"Hai, oh and Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, you're a great friend."

"No problem, Hinata-chan, Bye!"

"Bye."

The indigo haired girl kept cleaning his face with the damp towel. She wiped a few stray tears away as she heard a small cry coming from the back room upstairs. She sighed and got up from the floor. She walked out of the living room, past the mess kitchen, up the stairs, through the hallway, passing a couple of bedrooms until reaching the room with the small cries. She opened the door to the nursery. The cream-colored walls were covered with paintings of bears holding multi-colored balloons. There was a white crib on the side of the room, a blue rocking chair, a white bookshelf containing a few scattered books, a couple of toys and movies, there was a cushiony rug on the ground near the rocking chair and a toy chest near the closet door. She walked up the crib with a small smile on her lips. She lifted the baby in her arms, his little legs and arms wailing and crying his little lungs out. She walked over to the rocking chair and started to rock the child while humming a familiar tune. The child was left to only sob while Hinata kept rocking back and forth in a rhythmic pattern. As the child calmed himself, Hinata heard a doorbell ring. She walked out of the nursery, still holding the child in her arms, and towards the front door. She walked quickly towards the door and opened it in a hurry. There stood her pink-haired friend with her newly wed husband holding their son, Rei, in his arms while caring a blue baby bag on his shoulder. Sakura stumbled on her feet while taking her shoes off. To say the least, Sakura's pregnancy was due next month. The two-month infant cried in Hinata's arms once again. Sakura walked towards Naruto's unconscious form on the couch. As she began to heal him with her glowing hands, she looked up at Hinata.

Sakura spoke with a smile, " It's not as easy as it seems is it, Hina-chan, to get up in the middle of the night because of the baby, right?"

Hinata giggled, while rocking her son, " You got the right, Saku-chan! Does Sasuke help you with Rei?"

Sakura laughed, whole-heartedly, "Ha, yeah right! He always tell me I have the night shift and the diaper shift while he plans on the techniques he'll teach him."

Hinata giggled, "I know what you mean! Naruto-kun will hold Eniki as long as there isn't a witness around or he's sleeping."

They continued to chat as Sasuke had fallen asleep on one of Hinata's couches with Rei on his chest as he laid on his back, the baby bag on the floor next to his arm dangling off the couch as the other held his son still on his rising and falling chest.

"Ok, Hina-chan, Naruto should wakeup soon and when he does, let him rest for a while before he goes to see Tsunade-shishou about his report 'kay?" Sakura said as she struggled to get up. She put a hand on her lower back and used the coffee table for support. She walked towards her husband and shook his shoulder. "Sasuke-kun, come on, we're leaving now, you can sleep at home." He only grunted and shoo-ed her hand away with his free hand. Sakura had a vein thumping on her temple. "UCHIHA SASUKE! If you don't get you're sorry ass off that couch and get up, you'll be sleeping on the couch for the rest of the wee! Now GET UP!" Sakura yelled as she shook Sasuke's hand away and yelled near his ears. The raven-haired man's eyes shot wide open as he lifted Rei off his chest and into his arms. Sakura shot her hands out as a 'give me my child' gesture. He willingly gave Rei to his pink-haired wife and got off the couch. He grabbed the baby bag and headed for the door without an expression. Sakura smiled at his gestures, while holding Rei. Hinata giggled at the fussing couple while she kept rocking Rei in her arms. She looked down at his lavender eyes and smiled. He clapped his little hands together and laughed. Hinata put him in a sitting position on her arms. She grabbed one small fist and waved to Sakura.

"Say 'night Auntie Sakura' Eniki," Hinata said with a smile as she laughed at Eniki's gurgles.

Sakura laughed quietly and walked toward her friend with Rei in her arms. " 'Night Eniki-kun. Rei-kun says 'night also! I'll see you tomorrow or later Hina-chan!" Sakura said as she walked out the front door.

Hinata looked at the clock in the living room. 5:30 it read. '_Crap_,' she thought, '_I have to help Ino-chan open the flower shop in half-hour!'_ She walked quickly back to Eniki's room and put the groggy infant in his crib. She quickly walked to her rooms and began to change her clothes. She pulled off her blue spaghetti-strap night gown and put on black Capri's, fishnet shirt with the sleeves reaching he elbows, a light blue short sleeves shirt that showed a small amount of cleavage, and her usual light purple jacket; but left it open. She grabbed her headband and tied it around her neck, loosely. She walked out of the master bedroom and walked quietly towards Eniki's room, peered in to check on the infant sleeping soundly. She closed the door and walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. Just as she rounded the corner, Hinata was pulled by her waist and into a feverish kiss. Her lavender eyes were wide open but until she saw spiky blonde hair and gave into the kiss. The eighteen year-old teens moaned into each other's mouth as tongues battled. The boy stuffed his hand under the female's shirt as she moaned louder. She quickly felt a callused hand on her right breast as her senses came back. She pulled away, quickly, as her companion gave her a pout.

"Aw, Hina-chan, I was enjoying myself!" the boy said as he snuggled her neck.

"Naruto-kun, I missed you so much but I have to help Ino-chan today at the flower shop and I can't be late," she said, stifling a moan as Naruto nibbled on her neck.

"Hm…Hina-chan, you smell so good," Naruto said, as he smelled her flower-scented hair.

A moan escaped her parted lips as she nibbled on her lower lip. "Naru-kun, seriously, I have to go. Sakura-chan said to get plenty of rest before you go see Tsunade-sama, Oh, before I forget, Naruto-kun you'll be in charge of Eniki for today, okay? If you have any problems the numbers are on the fridge and I'll be here as fast as I can okay?" Naruto looked serious now and kissed his wife tenderly on the lips as she slipped on her shoes and walked out the door.

X To Be Continued X

Next chapter:

Naruto the Babysitter! And

"What do you mean you don't sell Ramen flavored baby food?" and

"Hey Naruto! Where's Eniki-kun? I want to see how big he got!" Tenten said as she pushed a stroller with her son, Kenji.

"What do you mean 'where is he' He's right here!" Naruto pointed the empty baby stroller. He looked down. "Crap."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I'm trying to get better at writing so flame away if you want but constructive criticism is all right to! Now click on the purple button and Review! Thanks and remember R and R!**


	2. Naruto the Babysitter! prologue p2

**A/N all right! My second chapter story! WHOOT! Anyway if you're wondering, No I'm not giving up on _distant family_ I just have writer's block so I'm writing this. This is kind of like a sequel to _my family_. It starts in the beginning of Naruto and Hinata's relationship as a married couple so they're eighteen not counting Neji, Lee and Tenten, who are nineteen. In future references they've been married for almost a year about ten months.**

Couples:

X NaruHina X

SasuSaku

NejiTen

ShikaIno

KakaAnko

LeeOC

KibaOC

Slight KonoHana

'Read' _'Thoughts'_ 'Text' 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot! And the second generation of the characters!

* * *

Chapter 2: Naruto the Babysitter

It has been hours since Hinata had left. The sun had risen and it was particularly warm today. It was around noon and we find our favorite knuckle-headed ninja asleep in the couch with an arm dangling and the remote for the TV on the floor. The TV was airing some random info commercial about soap when small cries could be heard from upstairs. He started to wave his hand that was still on the couch, in the air, and made a shh-ing noise with his lips. The cries suddenly got louder as Naruto abruptly sat up, as he remembered about his son. With an adrenaline rush, he sped up stairs and into his son's room. The cries got even louder as he got closer to his son's room. Panic-stricken, Naruto lifted the baby into his tanned arms and started to bounce him up and down. When the cries got even louder with each bounce, he ran with him into the kitchen and looked for the baby schedule Hinata usually kept posted on the fridge. Searching for what to do at noon he saw that it read, **' feed milk bottle.'** _'That was it?'_ He thought as he reached for a clean bottle, got the milk out, poured it with one hand, spilled the milk and finally ended up putting his son on a high chair as he prepared the milk. The infants' cries got longer with each passing minute. Naruto put the cold milk in the microwave and tested the milk as it came out. Seeing it fine, he lifted Eniki and started to feed him the milk. Eniki drank it greedily. Naruto gave a lout, relived sigh as the cries ended. He looked down at his son's pearl-like eyes. They were his wife's eyes. Hiashi was so proud when Hinata had delivered the next heir and he had the same kekkei-genkia. The infant in his arms left the bottle in loud slurps.

"Heh, you're kind of cute, aren't you?" Naruto said as the infant spit up. "Never mind." He checked the list to see what he needed to do next. It read:

12:30 Feed food 1:00 take a walk2:00 go shopping3-4:00 take afternoon nap5:00 snack5:30 take a bath6:00 get ready for bed7:00 go to bed

'_Geez no wonder he always wakes up around midnight! He goes to sleep so early!'_ Naruto thought as he looked for Eniki's baby food. Once he found the cabinet containing all the food, he found only one left and it was roast beef with potatoes.

"Ew. I admire you for eating this stuff, Eniki," Naruto said as he unscrewed the top and started to feed Eniki. The infant moved his head in the opposite way the spoon came every time.

Naruto sighed. "Fine, be that way. I guess I have to try something else……………Oh, I know! Look Eniki! The ninja's coming and he needs some place to hide! What's that? There's a cave nearby, you say? I don't see one? Eniki why don't you open your mouth to see if we can see the cave?" The infant gave him a suspicious look as he lifted a hand and swatted the hand that held the container of baby food, spilling its contents on the floor. The blond sighed deeply frustrated. He kneeled on the ground to pick up the food when, suddenly there was a knock on the door. He sighed again; this was not his day.

"Stay here. Um, I'll be right back," he said to the laughing infant. With baby food filled hands and clothes he opened the door to revile another Hyuuga.

"Hi Naruto! Nee-san asked if I could check-up on you. From what I see, you need a lot of help," said the younger girl.

"Oh, hey Hanabi. Glad you're here. You can take Eniki for a while so I can clean the floor." Naruto told the younger teen as she slipped off her shoes and walked inside.

Said girl walked into the kitchen to find the infant a mess, while playing with a goop of food in front of him and laughing. More food was on the cabinets and floor. The infant laughed, whole-heartedly as Hanabi giggled at the scene.

"No offense, Naruto, but it looks like some kind of wind involving food just hit." She said. Hanabi walked over to Eniki and unlatched him out of his chair. There was a comfortable silence.

Naruto was the first to break it. While he cleaned the floor, he spoke, "So how's it going with your friends and the life as a kunoichi?"

Hanabi sat on a couch, while Eniki played in her lap. She sighed deeply, "Well it's not what I would have expected it to be. I thought that as soon as I was a kunoichi, father would stop pressuring me to over power Hinata-nee-san and become the truthful heir to the Hyuuga clan. But I guess not." She swatted a small fist away from her hair as Eniki reached for her long black locks. Then a small hand reached down her camouflage green tank top. She pulled the small hand out with a. "no, no Eniki."

"So no missions today, huh?" Naruto asked as he finished cleaning the kitchen.

"No. I've been looking for Moegi-chan and Kono-kun for a while, you know, just to get out of the house. Maybe I'll go train or something." She said as Naruto handed her a wet towel to clean Eniki's face and hands.

Naruto had a mischievous grin, "So…you call him _Kono-kun_ huh?"

"Well…. you know, we're really close and all so I just well…" the thirteen-year-old girl said with a blush to match Hinata's. She started to fidget with her hands in a very un-Hanabi-like gesture.

"Hanabi, I know Konohamaru like a brother and from sources I happen to know he has a crush on a Hyuuga for about two-years now." Naruto told the blushing Hyuuga.

Pearl eyes looked up with a blush. Joy dancing in her pupils-eyes. "Really?"

"I don't know. Why don't you go ask him yourself?"

"Naruto, you do realize that I'm well aware of you're history of pranks, right?"

"Really, well then, if you don't believe me then why don't you go ask Moegi? She is your best friend right?"

"Well yeah but…."

"But what? Hanabi, as your brother-in-law no, scratch that, as your friend, why are you still on my couch holding my son?"

"Um…. well…you know what, Naruto, you're right! I'll see you later!" she stood up, handed Naruto Eniki, kissed his cheek, slipped on her shoes and left.

The blond just stood there with the infant pulling at his long, spiky, locks and stared at the door. "Can't believe she was just happy!" he whispered as Eniki laughed. "We should start to head out, Eniki. Hinata-chan probably wants us to buy more baby food for you."

* * *

Hm…. Roast beef, no…. corn, nah…where's the ramen flavored food?" Naruto yelled.

"Um, sir, can I help you with something?" a man asked. He wore khaki pants, light blue short-sleeved shirt and a green vest.

Naruto looked at the man's green eyes with suspicion and said, "Yes, you can. Can you tell me where you keep your ramen flavored baby food?"

"Um, I'm sorry, sir but we don't have any ramen flavored baby food." The man said.

"What do you mean you don't sell ramen flavored baby food?" the blond cried as he pushed Eniki in his carrier, while the infant laughed and played with his toys.

"Dobe, you're making a scene," a cool voice said.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme! Are you carrying Rei in that carriage?" Naruto said as he left the man and walked towards his best friend/ rival. He bent down and say the eleven-month old Uchiha sleeping. The blond poked the infant's cheek as Rei awoke and began to cry.

"Dobe what did you do know?" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't do anything, teme!" Naruto yelled back.

"Hn…. just get back to shopping you wife's food."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"You used longer words! Are you sure you're the teme?"

"Hn."

"Fine, but what are you doing here anyways?"

"What do you think, dobe? I'm shopping for groceries!"

"Well, what kind?"

"Tomatoes."

"Sasuke-teme, no offense, but you have an unnatural obsession with that fruit."

"Hn…whatever dobe. I'll see you later."

"Bye teme! Oh, the ramen isle!" the blond ran towards his favorite isle.

* * *

"Mm…ramen!" said the blond, carrying bags of groceries and pushing a baby carriage. He walked towards the park where he found a familiar bun-headed brunette. She was sitting on a bench, playing with her year-old son. "Hey Tenten."

Said brunette looked up. "Oh hey Naruto! How you been?"

"Just peachy! How 'bout you and Kenji?"

"Oh, well I was sick for a week so Neji was in charge of little Kenji. He refuses to change his own son's diaper now. I don't know why but lucky Kenji didn't catch anything."

"Well that's good. Did Neji catch anything?"

"No, he didn't either. Hey Naruto, where's Eniki-kun? I want to see how big he's gotten!"

"What do you mean 'where is he' he's right here!" Naruto pointed to the empty baby stroller. He looked down, "crap."

"Naruto what have you done!" Tenten shrieked.

"Um, I don't know what happened! Last thing I remember was shopping, meeting up with Sasuke-teme, looking at ramen, paying and meeting you!"

"Well I suggest you go back to the store and search for Eniki because you never really tightened the seat so he could've gotten out easily!"

"I'm an idiot! Tenten please don't ever mention this to Hinata-chan! Can you watch my stuff while I go and search for him, please?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Tenten! Bye!"

"Bye"

* * *

"Hey there little guy! What are you doing in this section of the books? You shouldn't be here at all. Come on; let's look for you parents. I'm sure you're making someone very worried about you." The man, with white hair, said as he picked the infant off the ground and put the book he had in his and the child's hands back on the shelf and walked towards a chair.

* * *

**WITH NARUTO**

"Eniki! ENIKI, where are you!" he called out. When he left the park, rushing into the very store that resembles what most people call today a 'wal-mart super center,' he was searching under every nuke and cranny at the store. In the electronics, frozen foods, feminine products,(he blushed every second he was there) clothing isles and the fast-food restaurants. As he rounded the corner, to begin his search in the book section, he found a familiar white haired man carrying his two-year-old daughter on his shoulders. His daughter had light purple hair with white streaks and brown eyes. She wore long hair reaching her mid-back, a white shirt with blue sleeves, and blue shorts.

"Hi uncle Nawuto!" said the little girl on Kakashi's shoulders.

"Hey Mimei, Kakashi-sensei. What are you two doing here?" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head, sheepishly.

"Duh. What do you think we're doing here, Uncle Nawuto! We're shopping for my mommy but _daddy_ here won't stop looking at the books!" Mimei said as she puller on her father's spiky hair to try to look some place else.

Naruto looked at the silly attempt to get his old sensei to look away from his precious 'Icha, Icha,' forgetting all about his son.

Kakashi, still looking down, asked the blond, "So, Naruto, how's Hinata and Eniki?"

Suddenly, Naruto's eyes opened wide and said, "Man I totally forgot! I got to go Kakashi-sensei! I'll see you guys' later, bye Mimei! Tell your mom 'hi' for me!"

"Bye Uncle Nawuto!" Mimei said as she continued to pull her father away. "Daddy if we don't leave soon, I'm going to tell mommy you were reading again."

Kakashi looked up and put his precious book back as he asked, "So, Mimei, what's next on the list?" Mimei smiled.

Back with Naruto, he was on the verge of going to Tsunade to report a 'little person's report' as he rounded the corner and spotted a certain long hair sannin. He practically sighed out loud as he walked towards him.

"Oh, hello Naruto. Look what I found crawling the isles earlier! He must be a Hyuuga from his eye color. I don't know any Hyuuga clan members with such a cute kid but he is attracting the ladies!" he said as Eniki laughed and gurgled in his lap.

Sigh. "Ero-sensei you know very well who's kid that is and you know how much trouble I'll be in if Hinata-chan ever found out I lost Eniki so hand him over." Naruto said as he grabbed the infant and walked off without another word. As Naruto walked towards the park, he ignored any shouts at him for 'stealing someone's son' as he grabbed his things from Tenten and said his thanks as he walked home. As he reached his two-story house, he dropped everything and put Eniki on the couch as he, also, dropped on the other couch. As he started to drift off to sleep, crying was heard from the infant. The blond moaned and grunted as he got to lift Eniki and went to check the schedule again. '**3-4:00 take a nap'** it read. As he read it and looked down at Eniki, the infant's wails became sniffles as Naruto rocked him slowly. Soon he was fast asleep. Naruto walked towards the couch and lay down with Eniki on his stomach and fell asleep.

* * *

Around five o'clock, someone knocked on the door. The blond sat up, abruptly, awakening the infant on his stomach. Cries filled the room as Naruto groaned as he lifted Eniki and reached the door. There stood Hanabi with her arms folded, foot taping and eyes closed.

She opened her eyes and spoke, "finally! How long does it take to answer the door, Naruto?" Naruto mumbled something incoherently as he stepped aside to let Hanabi in. "I see you haven't done anything about the crying yet Naruto."

"Well I had answer the door so I couldn't do anything. Besides, it's his snack time, Hanabi."

"Oh, I get it, you want me to feed him?"

"Please?"

"Fine, Naruto. Go get his food ready while I strap him in." The younger teen said as she walked towards the kitchen, following Naruto and Eniki.

As she fed Eniki, Naruto looked down at the food he had prepared for himself as Eniki ate.

"So what have you two been up to all day, Naruto?" Hanabi asked striking up a conversation to the unusually quiet blond.

"Well after you left, we just went shopping and to the park, nothing exciting," Naruto said, lying through his teeth.

"Oh, really? Well I had a nice day also. I went shopping with Moegi-chan and sparred with Kono-kun. Then he took me out to lunch and I met up with Moegi and then I came here." She said happily.

"You know, Hanabi, I've known you for a while now and I've never seen you that happy."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I don't smile a lot. But when you're a shinobi, there's not a lot to be happy about, I mean, you're killing people for a job."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but still, we can't do anything about it. We choose this as our career for the rest of our life."

Hanabi nodded and put the spoon down, as she watched Eniki process his food. Suddenly, she got up and walked towards the door and said, "I have to go or else father won't be to happy. I'll see you around, Naruto," as she left.

Naruto finished his food and got up to empty his plate. He put the dishes in the sink as he walked back to Eniki to unstrap him. He glanced at the schedule to see it was bath time. "Come on Eniki. It's bath time!" Naruto said happily. The infant gurgled happily and clapped his hands together. He climbed the stairs and into the bathroom. He started to get everything ready as he put Eniki on the floor with toys to play with. When Naruto decided the water was warm enough, He lifted Eniki on the sink and began to undress him. Then he slowly slid him into the baby chair to bathe him. Eniki began to squirm around and soon both of them had a water fight going on. They laughed and Naruto finished bathing Eniki. He grabbed a white towel and wrapped Eniki and took him to his room. He lay Eniki on the king-sized bed and began to dry him. He grabbed a diaper and slipped on the rest of his clothes, unsuccessfully. Finally, Eniki gave a small yawn as he stopped squirming and Naruto could dress him. Through sleepy eyes, Eniki looked at Naruto's azure eyes, and yawned lightly.

"Come on, little guy, let's go get your bottle and head for the hay." Naruto said as he lifted Eniki and they headed for the kitchen.

A little later, Eniki was slurping his bottle in Naruto's arms, as Naruto rocked him, rhythmically. As the infant finished his milk, they lay on the couch and both left for dreamland. A little after both had fallen asleep, Hinata had come home and found he two boys asleep on the couch. She walked up to them and kissed Naruto's lips, tenderly. Azure met lavender as the blond awoke.

"Hey, Hina-chan, so how was your day?" Naruto asked, groggily.

She laughed softly and said, "Good Naruto-kun. How 'bout yours?"

"Augh, I don't know how you girls do it and still not be as tired as I look. Sigh. You can have him now, Hina-chan, I'm going to bed." Naruto said as he got up and handed a sleeping Eniki to Hinata as he pecked he lips and walked up stairs. Hinata giggled as she followed him up stairs and walked towards her son's room. As she lay him down, she kissed his forehead and left towards her own room. She found Naruto on the bed, asleep, as she changed into her silk, lavender nightgown. She went to the bathroom and got ready for bed, once done; she left the bathroom and made her way to the bed. She lifted the covers and made her way towards the blond. A pair of strong, muscular arms wrapped themselves around her petite form and a head found its way into the crook of her neck. She snuggled deeper into the embrace and turned to face him. She scooted closer to his face and kissed him lightly.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun."

"Goodnight, Hinata-chan." He said as he kissed her back and the both fell into a light slumber in each other's embrace.

X To Be Continued X

Next chapter:

Further into the chapter. After _My Family _one-shot. Introducing Hinoiri and Yoru and Tsunade has a mission for Naruto in……………….Suna?

* * *

**Ok well I'm sorry bout the delay and I'm not going to give anyway crappy excuse except that I'm sorry. Anyways, I didn't give a lot to look forward for the next chapter so it can be a surprise. Those of you that haven't read _My Family_ I advice you to read it before the next chapter is put up which will be sometime next week since its spring break. I enjoyed writing this chappie since I never really thought it serious at Naruto being a babysitter and NOT loosing his kid but the most hilarious things ever. I mean what _hasn't _lost their kid at least _once?_ I know mine have when I was younger so I thought it would be funny to put that in. so hope you enjoyed this chappie and please R and R!!! thanks!!!**


	3. Introductions

**A/N all right! My second chapter story! WHOOT! Ok so now this chapter starts out AFTER _My family_ and so now this is a HUGE time-skip. So Naruto and Hinata are around 24-25 years of age minus Neji, Tenten, and Lee who are 25-26 years old. This will introduce some more characters that were no mentioned in the story before this so you may have to read it before you read this chapter. So without further ado (well after my rambling about the disclaimer and couples and THIS the story shall begin) Chapter 3!**

**Couples:**

**X NaruHina X**

**SasuSaku**

**NejiTen**

**ShikaIno**

**KakaAnko**

**LeeOC**

**KibaOC**

**Slight KonoHana**

**'Read' _'Thoughts'_ 'Text'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot! And the second generation** **of the characters! **

Chapter 3: Introductions

"Mother! Are you home yet?" cried a young boy. He had short indigo hair and lavender eyes. He threw his bag on the ground and began to climb the stairs when, suddenly, a little girl jumped onto his back. She had her hair up into two long pigtails and was smiling the whole while. She grinned a familiar foxy grin and looked up with deep blue eyes.

"Big brother you're home! Yay!" she said.

"Yeah, so are we going to see Hinoiri today?" he asked.

"Hm. Momma said to tell you to get ready 'cuz she's coming home with us today! Isn't that great, Eniki? I won't have to sleep in my room alone anymore!" she said, enthusiastically. 

"Yeah, it is. Rukia, where's mom?"

"Oh, she's in Yoru's room getting him ready, since you know, daddy is at work right now."

A woman around her early twenties came down the stairs, holding an infant in her right arm and a blue baby bag in the other. "You're home early, Eniki? What happened?"

"Momma, can we go now?" said little Rukia, practically jumping on her brother's back.

"Rukia, if you're going to do that, then just get off!" he said to the bouncing four year old. She glared at him and jumped off, in search for her shoes. 

"Come now, Eniki, there's no reason to be so harsh on the poor girl. She's just excited, you know? I mean, really, getting to see your sister come home after three months in the hospital can be very exhilarating," Hinata said with a slight cough.

"Are you alright ma?" 

"Yes, I'll be fine. Go put your bag in your room and we can leave, does that sound good to you?"

He nodded and headed up stairs. Meanwhile with Hinata and Rukia, she was trying an attempt at putting her young daughter's shoes on as a man came in through the front doors, in a rush. 

"Hinata! Is it true?" he said.

"What's true? What are you talking about, Naruto?" Hinata said as she looked up from the white laces.

"Well, is it true what Sakura told me? Hinoiri can come home today?"

Hinata just nodded. "Yes, Naruto, she can come home. Please, dear; don't make a scene at the hospital again" she told him, with a giggle.

He just sighed and lifted the newly, shoe tied, Rukia. "Hi daddy! You coming with us to get Hinoiri?" she asked.

He nodded and they left as Eniki came down. On their way to the hospital, Naruto spotted Mimei and Reiji, Anko and Kakashi's kids'. Mimei was walking with her brother on her left as she dragged a purple bag. The nine-year old was practically running down the street as she spotted the Uzumaki family. Her brother, Eniki's senior by a year, spotted them as well and ran behind his sister. They waved and stopped, abruptly.

"Hi, uncle Naruto, auntie Hinata, Eniki, Yoru, and Rukia," they said in unison. 

"Hey, guys, how's life treating ya?" Naruto said, as he ruffled Reiji's white, spiky hair. He was the exact replica of his father. As Mimei was Anko's, with the exception of her long, purple locks tied in a loose ponytail.

Mimei grabbed a loose purple lock and pulled it behind her ear, shyly. "Well actually, uncle Naruto, I met someone today. He's new to the village, just transferred from the sand and well I kinda like him." She said but looked up and shook her hands defensively, and continued, "but don't tell daddy, 'cuz then I won't ever see him again or he will be traumatized for a while." 

"She does this all the time, auntie Hinata. When she sees' someone she likes, she goes all goo-goo eyes on him and in about two days, she's over him. Sigh. She should learn when to stop." Reiji said, shaking his head, disapprovingly.

"Oh shut it, Reiji. I don't see you doing anything about it!"

"Well maybe you should pay more attention to others beside yourself, Mimei."

"Hmph!" Mimei said, as she turned and started to walk away.

"Well, I guess we'll see you around, Reiji. Make sure your sister doesn't run into something in her rampage, 'kay?" Naruto said as he held onto his daughter's hand.

"Okay, uncle Naruto! Bye Auntie Hinata, guys!" Reiji said as he ran in the direction his sister had left.

"Tell your mother I said hi, for me." Hinata said as she waved.

"Will do!" and they were gone.

"Well, I'll be damned when I say, Mimei is just as crazy as her mother sometimes." Naruto said as the pair disappeared. 

"Naruto, that's no way to be talking about your sensei's wife, you know!" Hinata scolded as they started walking again. 

Yoru began to cry in Hinata's arms as they reached their destination. Rukia shuddered and Eniki walked confidently, as if he's been here a million of times. Naruto tugged on Rukia's hands a bit to get her to start walking again but the little blonde stood there, frozen stiff. Naruto called her to keep moving but she refused and just shook her head and stayed in place.

"Don't you want to go see Hinoiri, Rukia, dear?" Hinata said as she tried to comfort her daughter. Tears began to form at the corner of her deep blue eyes and she jumped into Naruto's arms. You could hear sobs coming from the little girl as they walked in through the doors. 

Hinata walked up to the front desk and asked for a room number, with Eniki hot on her trails, as she carried Yoru in her arm and held onto Eniki's hand with the other. Naruto walked, down a couple of halls, behind her holding a sniffing Rukia. They stood in front of the room number 303. As Naruto was about to open the door, someone came out of it. 

"Oh, hello, Hinata, Naruto, little ones. How are you today?" she asked. 

"Hey, Sakura, is she ready?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, yeah, she is. Just getting everything in her bag. Say, if she's in any more pain, just let me no, all right? I'll see you guys later." Sakura said as she turned away and walked down the many white halls. They waved goodbye and walked in to find a little girl with shoulder length indigo hair and lavender eyes. She was looking under the bed for something when they walked in. She looked up from under the bed and smiled. She ran straight for Naruto's legs and laughed. 

"Daddy! You came!" she said, happily. 

"Hey, Hinoiri! Glad you recovered. So, you ready to go?" he asked the little girl. 

"Yep, come on daddy! Let's go already!" she said as she pulled on his free hand and smiled at her siblings. With her little bag over her shoulders, the toddler walked with her hand in Naruto's bigger one. As they walked out into the streets, Sakura caught up with Hinata.

"_Huff_. Hinata. _Huff. _I forgot to tell you something. Let me just. _Huff. _Catch my breath." She said with her hands on her knees and bent over. 

"Sure Sakura." She answered.

"Ok. Well we diagnosed Hinoiri, and we looked over the notes, we couldn't find anything, we almost gave up hope. But just now, we found out her what she could have. It's just a classic type of tuberculosis but it can be treated so it won't affect her as much but we think this can be the lead we may need on your symptoms as well. What did you say your mother died of?"

"Well I was young back then but I can't remember what she had but she would cough a lot off blood and would be very weak. Most of the time, father had to carry her everywhere."

"Well we think her side of the family is what carries that trait and you may have carried that into your children. But so far, it's only affected Hinoiri so don't worry. But just to be cautious, we need to see her once every two weeks, is that good with you?"

"Yes, Sakura, if its for her health, yes." 

"All right. Then I guess I'll be seeing you in a while right?"

"Yeah bye."

"Bye!" and Sakura ran back into the white building in a hurry.

Naruto walked up to Hinata and looked serious. "What was that about Hinata?"

"Sakura thinks they may have a lead on Hinoiri and my sickness. Oh, Naruto it's terrible! She may have a classic case of tuberculosis!" She said as tears weld up in her eyes. She looked down at her son in her arms. He had blond hair, yet, with bluish-white eyes. Hiashi had told them that he would be able to use the Byukagan, but very weakly, unlike his brother and sister. Rukia was not able to use the byukagan with her blue eyes but Tsunade believes that she may be the only child that has some of the fox's chakra in her blood. This Hinata pondered as to why Naruto had kept that from her until recently. 

Naruto comforted her walking figure the rest of the way to their house. As he opened the door, Rukia and Hinoiri skipped their way to the upstairs and slammed the door of their bedroom shut. There was giggling nonstop until Eniki wound the corner and yelled at the noise. Hinata followed her son and put Yoru to sleep in his crib as Naruto paced the living room with a serious face. 

She walked up to his moving figure and gently massaged his shoulders. "What's on your mind, Naruto? You're usually not this tense?"

He sighed deeply. "Before I came home, Tsunade had me in her office. Something about special mission to Suna or something." He said with a sigh. Soon he continued, this time sitting on the couch with Hinata on his lap, " Well, she said I have a day to get back to her to tell her my answer to receive the mission but-"

"Naruto, why would you need time to think about it?"

"Because, Hinata, I'll have to live there for about 4 years!" 

Hinata was silent. She stared into his azure eyes and felt tears build in the corners of her eyes. Naruto brushed them away with his thumb and continued. "Hinata, please don't cry. Look I won't do it if it will hurt you this much. Please just don't cry." He said as he held her trembling form on his chest. Soon, she lifted her head and walked back upstairs to the endless cries of an infant. Her facial expression told him nothing as she walked away. He sighed in his place on the couch and leaned back. Soon he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. About two sets of small feet, told him his high senses. Giggling followed the footsteps until they reached the living room.

"What wrong daddy? You and momma seem to be upset." Rukia said as Hinoiri just nodded in agreement. 

"Well, Rukia, it's just grown-up stuff, nothing to worry about, dear. Just go back to playing with your sister." He said as he put a smile on his face and look down at the dolls in his daughters' hands. 

They turned to leave as Hinoiri turned back to jump in her father's lap and kiss his cheek. "Just don't do anything that you will regret, daddy." She said as she jumped down and ran away with her sister. 

Naruto looked down and chuckled. "What am I going to do with her? She's been spending to much time with Neji in the hospital."

He got up and left through the front doors and headed to the training grounds. He found Shikamaru in the street and was now walking in peace with him, kid-free. 

"So what's got you so quiet, Naruto?" Shikamaru said as they walked down a crowded street.

"Well, it's this mission Tsunade has me wanting to do but I'm not so sure I want to go or not." He answered his friend. 

He brushed his hair back in an attempt to put stray locks back in his usual ponytail. "Well, I don't know what to say, Naruto. Did you talk to Hinata about it?"

The blond man nodded. "Yeah, but I think she was in shock that she just got up and left."

"She left you?"

"No, that's not what I meant, Shikamaru. Look, are you going to help me or not?"

" Well, how long are you going to be gone?"

"About four years."

"Well that may explain her shocked expression. But I suggest you talk to her again but, this time, with Tsunade present."

"Thanks Shikamaru. I'll see you later. Tell Ino I said hi."

"Alright, see you Naruto!" 

* * *

Later, that night, in the Uzumaki house, everyone was getting dressed and cleaning rooms or fixing dinner. Hinata was in the kitchen, replaying the day in her mind. She had found out her youngest daughters' diagnose, Naruto had a mission that would last about four years and to top it off, she had a dinner party tonight for Yoru's first birthday. She sighed for the hundredth time that day, when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her petite waist. A head was rested on her shoulders and she breathed in his scent. He smelled of ramen and sweat. 

"Naruto, where have you been? Did you forget about your son's party tonight?" she said as she cleaned the last of the dishes. 

"No, I've been think and talked with some of the guys for advice. Hinata you know that you're the most important person in my life and so are our children." He said as Hinata turned to face him.

"Naruto, I won't stop you because it's the life of a shinobi and I understand that but I really wish you wouldn't go." She said as she launched herself to his chest and sobbed quietly. 

Naruto rubbed her back and brushed her long indigo locks. When she looked up, he spoke, "Hinata, come with me on the mission. I'll ask Tsunade if you and the kids could. Please Hinata think about it. Come with me to the meeting tomorrow to talk with Tsunade."

"Naruto, I'll think about it all right? Right now we really need to be getting ready. Go take a shower and we can talk tomorrow. The guests should be arriving soon."

He smiled and left the kitchen and headed upstairs. 

* * *

Later, when Hinata was upstairs getting the girls ready, the doorbell rang. "Naruto! Could you get that, please!" she called as she pulled a pale pink dress over Hinoiri's head. Rukia was readying her shoes as Hinata yelled to her husband. She ran down the stairs in a pale blue dress that reached her knees and black dress shoes. She bumped into her father's leg and smiled at him as he opened the door. The four year old, bouncing with excitement, forgot to let her mother tie her hair in its trademark pigtails and let it loosely fall around her waist. 

Sakura stood at the door with Sasuke, who was holding one of the twins, Shiro and Sakura held the other, Kuroi. They said their hello's and the couple entered followed by their children, (a/n starting from oldest to youngest) Rei, Shira, Tori, and Kamoku. Rei, being the oldest and Eniki's senior by almost a year, lead the smaller children towards Naruto and greeted him then to Hinoiri. 

"Hi uncle Naruto! Hinoiri!" he said in a warm voice. He was much like Sakura but with fiery red hair, his eyes pastel green. He wore a blue shirt with the Uchiha emblem in his back and dark jeans. Sakura thought he was old enough to pick his clothing, as long as he represented the Uchiha pride, or so said Sasuke.

Next came Shira. She wore a pastel pink shirt with the Uchiha emblem on the back and a knee-length pink skirt. She had the exact color hair as Sakura and wore up with a single pin holding it in the back as her long locks cascaded over the pin and down to her shoulders. But, instead of green eyes, she had onyx eyes like her father. She was a very close friend with Eniki as she was in his class at the academy. 

Then there was Tori. She was the 'tomboy' of the family. She had short shoulder length pink hair in the front and as it went towards the back of her hair it turned dark blue, almost black. She wore a red shirt with the emblem on her right sleeve and jean-like Capri's. She was the exact age as Rukia. 

Lastly, there was Kamoku. He was the second son to the Uchiha and a very shy creature. His parents are sure that he is only like that around strangers but there seems to be a pattern of odd accidents when he is with the same girl his age, Tatsuki. He is the exact replica as his father was his age. He wore the same clothing as his older brother. 

They children all seemed to enjoy the evening as the doorbell rang again. This time, Hinata got up and answered. There stood Ino and Shikamaru with their children, Hoshi and Kumo. Hoshi being like her mother, very loud and energetic, as well as being the same age as Rei. She wore gold shirt and blue skirt. Her brown eyes sparkled with excitement and her blonde hair loosely reaching her shoulders, only being held back by a single clip. Kumo being like his father, a boy with little words and the same age as Rukia. He wore a simple blue shirt and khaki pants. His sky blue eyes showed boredom and his spiky brown hair stood up in each direction. 

Behind Ino and Shikamaru stood Neji and Tenten with their children, Kenji, Suki and Tatsuki. Kenji was Eniki's senior by a year also and looked similar like his mother. He had short brown hair but with white eyes. He wore a dull orange shirt and jeans. 

Then, Suki, trailed behind her brother. She was Rukia's senior by a couple of months and was also a shy creature at time but others; Tenten would hide all the sharp objects in the house. She had long black hair in a simple ponytail and a white shirt with a plaid skirt. 

Lastly came Tatsuki. She was the proud child of the two parents. She could almost use the Byukagan at the age of three. She wore her hair like her mothers trademark buns but a lot looser on her head. She wore a regular yellow Chinese top with a blue skirt that the ruffles reached below her knees. Her white eyes were extraordinary to her parents. 

They all chatted away until the doorbell rang again. This time, it was Naruto's turn to answer. It was Kiba and his wife, Yumi; holding onto his daughter's hand, Rein. His wife had long black locks and coal black eyes. She wore a simple green dress that reached her knees. Kiba's daughter was the exact replica of his own self. The little girl had ear length brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. She wore a blue, white and black top with white pants and a white headband. 

Behind them stood Kakashi and Anko, followed by Mimei and Reiji. Mimei wore a long purple dress that reached her ankles and Reiji wore a white dress shirt with black dress pants. 

After all the guests had arrived the party had begun, with only minor injuries to the younglings. They had all wished the Uzumaki's luck and told Yoru happy birthday before each had departed.

That night Naruto and Hinata discussed the situation about Suna and it was decided upon that Hinata would go with Naruto to talk to Tsunade about his mission and would leave Hanabi in charge of the children while she was away.

While they spoke, they were not aware of the on goings in the girls' room. One was screaming at the top of her voice as the other panicked. 

"Hold on! I'll go get mother!" she cried as she ran to her parents room, leaving the other to suffer in a red face as sweat trickled down her brow.

X To Be Continued X

Next chapter:

What happened one of the girls and another trip to the hospital. Naruto and Hinata talk to Tsunade about his mission's briefing and Hanabi watches the 'little angles.'

* * *

**Ok well I know it was really boring near the end but I had to get the description of the second generation out there. All right can any of you guess who was the little one in pain? Tell me your guess in a review and I'll dedicate the next chapter to you if you get it right! Anyway I had fun writing this chappie and stay tuned for the next one! Things are starting to get interesting! Remember R and R! Thanks! **


	4. A day in the life of an UZUMAKI!

**Hey there! I'm sorry for the delay...I updated my computer and now it won't work the way it used to...But anyway thanks for those that reviewed and I'm going to finish this story soon um about 3-4 more chappies I'm not sure yet but I'll keep you posted!! Please excuse my grammatical errors in advance, Thanks!! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto and I never will **

OoOoOo

Hinata POV

My motherly instincts awoke me. I felt like something was wrong, or out of place. I checked the bedside clock. It read 2.30 a. m. To early for any of the kids to be up. I could still hear Naruto snoring softly next to me. I could hear soft pounding on the ground as if someone where running. The door opened without warning and I jumped up.

"What's wrong Rukia?" I said with a start. I could see her visibly shaking and tears came down her cheeks. She ran towards me and I lifted her into my arms. She shook violently while I tried to calm her down.

"It's, _hic_, Hinoiri, _hic_, she woke up screaming, _hic_, and I couldn't do anything, _hic_, to stop her, _hic_, she's really hot and, _hic_, her cheeks are really red and, _hic_, she's sweating really bad momma." she said as her tears came to a sudden stop.

I brushed her long blonde hair to try to calm her down. I set her down on her feet and quickly walked towards my daughters' room. I opened the door to find a disheveled Hinoiri tussling around in her blanket, presperation clear on her small brow. i gingerly lifted her in my arms and walked down the hall. I told Rukia to wake Naruto and tell him what happened and where to meet me. I grabbed two jackets and left the house in a hurry. The run down the streets had me panting like crazy. I still wasn't used to carrying someone and running at full speed, ninja or not. As I approched the hospital, I saw Sakura come out with a tired look.

"Sakura!!" I cried at my pink-haired friend.

She looked over with a startled look. "H-Hinatat? W-what are you doing? Is Hinoiri alright?"

"Sakura you have to help her. She's got a high fever and screams in pain about every five minutes or so." I said as I handed Hinoiri over into Sakura's hands. She quickly ran in through the hospital doors and disappeared behind the white lights. I felt silent tears stream down my face as I watched the whole scene, felling weak all over again. I couldn't do anything, _anything,_ to help Hinoiri.

OoOoOo

I heard faint footsteps a while after. I checked the time again, 3.30 a. m. It's been an hour since this whole ordeal happened. We're in the waiting room now, Naruto, the kids and I. Eniki's sitting in a chair, covered in a small blanket, Rukia's in her father's lap, asleep, and I'm holding Yoru in my arms. He's asleep so I don't have to worry about him but, luckily, Eniki remembered to pack a bag for his brother. I was starting to fall asleep on Naruto's shoulder, when, Sakura came out from Hinoiri's room. My eyes instantly opened and I lifted my head.

"She had some kind of attack. We really don't know much but only from what she could tell us, which wasn't a lot. She can go home around noon today so no need worry, it wasn't that serious, but if we get any new information on what caused it, I'll let you know." Sakura said as Naruto and I nodded and she left the hall. I got up from my seat and Naruto shook Eniki awake. Eniki's eyes were filled with worry as soon as he fully awoke. Naruto could only nod and smile. We walked out of the hospital and into the still darkned streets. After a long, silent, walk, we came up to the Hyuuga compound. Naruto still carried Rukia in his arms while Eniki walked by his side. I knocked on the door, fully aware that Neji would be awake. By this time it was 4 a. m. The door slowly opened to reveal father. I looked at him and nodded. He could only nod back, lightning black hairs almost visible on his once fully darkened hair. He let us in with only a creak from the door and I turned to Naruto.

"I'll be right back, Naruto. Just stay here with the kids, please?"

He nodded and I faced the light hallways, leading towards the bedrooms. I paced the hallways as I finally reached the correct door. I knocked softly and awaited patiently. It seemed to be atleast five minutes until Tenten opened the door, grogily. Her hair out of it's usual buns lay flat against her back, curls everywhere. She rubbed her eyes with the long sleeves of her baggy shirt. She wore, what looked like Neji's, long-sleeved shirt that reached half her thigh and a pair of boxer shorts underneath.

"Good morning, Tenten. I'm really sorry to wake you up like this."

"No, no it's fine. We should probably be awake by now anyway. RIGHT NEJI!!" she screamed into the room. I heard soft groans come from the darkness as a pillow flew towards the door in attempt to have it all dark again.

Tenten huffed and crossed her arms. She threw the pillow back and hit a lump in the bed. "Anyway, what was it that you needed, Hinata?"

"Well I wondering if Hanabi ever came back from her mission?"

"Um, yeah I think so but since the last time you came, she had her room moved so I'm guessing you need to know where it lays, right?"

"That would be helpful, thanks."

"Well just go down this hall and make two left turns and on your left side you'll see her name hanging from a door on the right."

"Alright, thanks again Tenten and tell Neji-nii-san that if he doesn't get up soon, that father will come to check on him. He's already on his morning patrol for wake up duty."

Tenten laughed in rememberance at what happened last time Hiashi was on wake up duty. Poor Neji woke up to icy water being thrown in his face and ice cubes down his pants. "Alright I'll tell him Hinata." and she closed the door with a soft thud.

OoOoOo

It took a while to find Hanabi's room. It was well hidden so only if you had lived there your whole life, would you have noticed that there was no second left turn from Neji's room and instead a fleat of twelve steps leading to the upstairs. I sighed. They had renovated the house _again._ I trudged the stairs and knocked on a random door. Surprisingly, it was Hanabi's. Talk about luck. She opened the door, much like Tenten had except she wore a small gray spaghetti strap shirt and black shorts, reaching her mid-thigh. Her long hair disheveled and she seemed a bit _soaked._

"Hanabi, what happened?"

"Well father decided to start wake up duty on the second floor this time and I had forgotten to turn my alarm on last night and got soaked."

Changing the subject I said, "Well I have a huge favor to ask of you!"

"What is it this time?"

"Heh, well I was wondering if you could take care of the kids while Naruto and I went to talk to Tsunade-sama about something important."

"Fine. Do you need me to come now or later?"

"Now would be great."

"Hold on a second then, let me get ready. I'll meet you in the front gates of the compound in about fifteen minutes."

I nodded and jogged back to the front door of the compound. I found Naruto still standing where I left him and Eniki , on the floor, asleep. Rukia was awake by now and playing with her father's hands. She smiled and shook Eniki to awaken him. We waited for a bit more when we heard faint footsteps come towards us. I saw Hanabi walk towards us with her usual attire and locked the door behind as we made our way towards our home. By now, it was 5.30 a. m. and the sun was starting to come up. Beautiful rays of pink and purple adorned the skies as we walked. When we made it to our home, Naruto unlocked it and set his stuff down on the couch nearest to the door. He sighed content and left towards the stairs.

I turned to face my younger sister. She was nineteen now and as my father would say, " looked exactly like your exceptable father." She wasn't the type to go out and get married at a young age like I had, instead, she prefers dates and anything that doesn't have to do with committment. She's had boyfriends before but they don't last long. Her last boyfriend's name was Konohamaru, I think. They have an on and off relationship, much like Sasuke and Sakura before they realized their true feelings were not just "fondness."

"So I guess you know what to do. Make sure Eniki gets to the academy on time, Rukia and Hinoiri should be asleep around noon but don't let them sleep longer than 3 and Yoru's schedule is on the refrigderator. We'll try to be home before dark but I can't promise anything." I said as Naruto came down the stairs with clean clothes. He started to push me out the door, gently. Before I was completely out I yelled, "Be good kids!"

OoOoOo

Normal POV

Hanabi looked at the younger kids. Eniki was reading in a corner, Rukia was coloring on the floor and Yoru was asleep on the couch. She smiled to her self, ' _this job is way to easy to be considered _important._'_ she thought as she went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She was halfway through making scrambled eggs when the clock struck 8 a. m. '_Crap. I have to get Eniki to the academy before 8.15!'_ By then she had turned the stove off and ran towards the living room, where she had left the younger ones. She saw Eniki by the doors, tieing his shoes, backpack on shoulders and ready to go. Rukia with her shoes and Yoru was happily giggling with a fist in his mouth on the couch. She sighed and started to walk out of the house.

"So, how are you doing in your class, Eniki?"

" 'm fine. It's way to easy and they have me helping out with the younger kids that don't understand the difference between and kunia and a shuriken. Sigh, I hate it when Iruka-sensei has me helping him during free-time."

"Well that's the job one has when one is at the top of their class and is as sweet as you are, Eniki. You get the from your mother."

"I know. Iruka-sensei says that I look a lot like her but shouldn't get offeneded because I'm being compared to a girl."

"Hm...so have you made a new friends this year?"

"Um, well I met this one girl. Her name's Shira and she's really pretty but I don't want any of the guys to no that because they all say girls have cooties and I don't want to have cooties."

"Well if you think she's so pretty, how does she look like?"

"Well she has really long pink hair, and cool looking black eyes but they're not really black but from far away they look black."

"more of an onyx color?"

"Yeah, like that and she's really sweet and kind and always gets really red like she has a fever or something when I'm around her." Eniki shrugged as they kept talking and walking, Rukia skipping merrily infront of them as Hanabi pushed Yoru in a carridge. It wasn't long before they reached the front of the building and Eniki walked away, and towards a group of boys around his age.

Hanabi turned to face the giggling girl beside her and smiled. "well Rukia, where would you like to go today?"

She smiled and began to giggle, but said, "THE PARK!" and broke out into giggles again.

The trip to the park was constantly being stopped. Rukia had to go the the bathroom, Yoru was starting to get restless in his carrigde and after a unnecessarily half hour, they had reached the park. Hanabi sighed and sat down on a nearby bench. This was her day off and she had to spend it babysitting her neices' and nephews'? Suddenly, she saw a familiar batch of spiky brown hair walking towards her. He had beautiful colored eyes and was holding the hand of a younger boy around the age of four. The little boy also had brown hair but he had a mixture of brown and blue eyes. The older boy, who looked the same age as Hanabi, sat down next to the Hyuuga and smiled.

"Hey, Hanabi! You still mad at me?" he said as she answered with a glare.

"I'll take that as a yes. But, just so you know, I can honestly say, I have no idea why your mad at me this time."

"Konohamaru, you know damn well why I'm mad at you and, yet, you still deny it? I thought Moegi, you and I were friends but I didn't think you two were _that friendly_ when no one's looking!"

"Aw, come on, Hanabi-chan, no _Kono-kun?_ You know that Moegi and I have known each other longer than we've know you but really? Do you get jelous that easily?"

"hmph! I'm not jelous of that slut-wanna-be! But really Konohamaru! You had your hand in her shirt and you guys were making-out under _our_ tree!"

"Hana-chan..."

Konohamaru had started to inch closer at every rant she said. By now, he had Hanaba practicaly on his lap and his breath on her neck was driving her to the extent of not answering back in full sentences anymore. She let out a sqeek as his lips found a way onto hers. She edged herself on his entire lap and moaned as his lip nibbled on her bottom one. She opened her mouth for entrance but before the got farther, she could hear whinning little 'ew's coming from younger kids. The pair separated and Hanabi blushed. She looked over at the younger kid who had screamed that and found no other than Rukia and the little boy who Konohamaru had brought.

Still on his lap, Hanabi leaned on the rise and fall of his chest and said, "Kono-kun, Who is the little boy?"

Konohamaru had his head resting ontop of her's and responded, "hmph? Oh, well that's Shikamaru's son. Aunt Kuriena asked if I could watch him today, since she has things to do and Shikamaru is working and Ino is busy with the shop and preparing Hoshi with her exams coming up soon."

"I know that, but what's his name?"

"Oh, his name's Kumo. He's the same age as Rukia, which may explain why they get along alright."

"Says the boy who can be as clueless as Naruto! Don't you see? Rukia already has him in a headlock and she's only four! I bet she got impatient with his lazyness and decided to teach him a lesson."

"Which may explain the sudden crowd."

"We should stop them"

"Good idea"

As the two detangled themselves. Rukia was starting to punch her fellow pre-schooler. The crowd constisted of worried mothers and laughing children. By the time The pair had reached the squabbling chibis, Rukia had enough time to give Kumo a black eye. The children gasped in surpirse and Konohamaru and Hanabi ran through the crowd and separated the two like it was nothing, and it was for the ninja's.

Rukia kept kicking and trying to get loose while Konohamaru examened Kumo's left eye. She had punched him so hard, the now red bruise, was turning a bit purple-ish. He had other bite and scratch marks on his arms and legs while Rukia had only a bruised cheek bone and scratch going from her right wrist to her shoulder. Her shirt was wripped and her shorts were going to be mended a lot to be able to wear them again. Kumo looked just as bad as Rukia did but with less wrinkles.

The blonde sighed as she gave up in Hanabi's arms. "Hanabi! He called me troublesome!"

Haniabi sighed as she looked at the blonde in her arms. She quickly let her go on the ground and they walked back towards the bench. She sighed again and looked at the younger girl sitting quietly on the bench, swinging her feet back and forth.

"Rukia, no matter what someone calls you, you shouldn't start a fight with them. Didn't your daddy have a talk with you about this?"

Rukia smiled and looked up at the somewhat calm white eyes. " Yessum'"

"Then why did you still go after him?"

"I already told you Hanabi! He called me a troublesome girl!"

"Rukia..."

"Yessum?"

"you still shouldn't hit people just because they called you a certian name."

"But--"

"No buts. Now come on, let's apologize to Kumo, alright?"

Rukia nodded and a scowl formed on her small lips. As they walked towards the brown-haired pair, her scowl deepened. Hanabi gave a little push in Kumo's direction and Rukia could only look up like she was crazy.

"Say it."

The blonde chibi only sighed deeply and said, "I'm sorry for giving you knuckle-sandwich, jerk!" and she ran off onto the swings. **(A/N Personally I don't go around saying, 'I'm gunna give you a knuckle-sandwich. But if you listen to little kids, They still seem to say that lol)** Hanabi sighed again and walked after her. Konohamaru waved a goodbye and walked away with a sniffing Kumo on his shoulders.

Hanabi sat down on an empty swing and checked if Konohamaru was sitting on the bench and watching Yoru for her. He saw him and Kumo sitting and laughing at the stroller. She smiled and put her attention back on Rukia. Her blonde hair was covering her sky blue eyes and she could hear soft sniffels coming from her. Hanabi put a comforting arm around the smaller girl. They stayed like that for a while until Hanabi spoke.

"Did I ever tell you that you act and look just like your father?"

The smaller girl looked up, eyes glistening from the once said tears. She wiped her eyes with her palm and nodded a 'no.'

"Well, I just did. You see, your father was some what of a fighter. He was always trying to prove himself to others and his tempers was as bad as Sakura's sometimes. It depends on what you might have said or what your actions must have said in order for him to get mad. But most of the time, he was just your average, #1 knuckle-headed ninja of Konoha."

Rukia was smiling and laughing by now. She was swinging and kept looking over at me.

"So what happened when he met momma?" She asked.

"Well, you see, that's where the story really begins_._ But maybe when your older." Hanabi said as she ruffled her once made hair and both got off the swings. "Come on, we should be waiting for your brother to get released from the academy." The blonde nodded and smiled.

As they made their way back to the stroller, Hanabi yelled, "Aw! Look at Kono-kun! He'll make one hell of a father! AND A YOUNG ONE AT THAT!"

Said boy blushed and let go of the blond infant in the stroller. Half of the female population, that was single at least, turned their eyes toward the brown-haired boy. They all started to 'coo' and 'aww' as soon as the say him with Yoru. Konohamaru glared at his sem-girlfriend and got up. He was still dragging Kumo but atleast they made progress as how they were going to explain all this to Ino.

* * *

**And that's part 1 for ya! You'll get to hear what happened in Tsunade's office next time and R and R!! Anywho (i still luv that word) I hope you enjoyed this chappie and I'm gunna start gettin atleast 1 chapter out ever other week so stay tuned!! Ja!**

* * *


	5. mission revealed!

Hey guys

**Hey guys! I'm actually starting to update faster now! Yay! Ok well heads up for anyone that cares I won't be updating next week cuz a) Have to stay after school for violin rehearsals b) have to make up a bunch of school work cuz I was out for a while and c) I'm starting to get addicted to my ps2 cuz I just got a new game and it's Naruto 3!! Yay well I'll try to make it up in the following week with a longer chappie!!**

**Thanks in advance for reading this boring A/N!**

**Disclaimer: "If I haven't owned Naruto up to this point, what makes you think I own him now?" claims the authoress**

OoOoOo

"Tsunade-sama, please reconsider this!" Shizune cried.

"Look, I have nothing to reconsider. I gave the brat that particular mission for a reason!" The blonde cried.

"But, Tsunade-sama, remember he has a family! You can't make him have a four year absence and think he won't think about returning to the village!"

"That's exactly what I want him to do! If I know that brat as well as I think I do then he would be coming through the door any minute now with Hinata and they would want to discuss the details and such."

As Shizune made an effort to prove her wrong, a strong wind came bursting through the closed door; making it open by force. A blond man stood in front of Tsunade as a wheezing indigo-haired beauty kneeled over to catch her breath.

"Naruto, what is it that you want?" Tsunade said to the blond.

"We'll you said I could come if I had made up my mind but the truth is, Hinata wanted to talk to you about the mission." He said, as he pointed to the Hinata walking towards them, having caught her breath.

"Tsunade-sama," She said, as she bowed.

"Hinata, Naruto, please take a seat." Shizune said as she grabbed two pull out chairs from a random closet.

As the pair sat, Tsunade explained the details," As you may already know, Hinata, I have given Naruto a mission that will take at the least a minimum of 4 years. Now, before you have anything to say, this will be a solo mission, but –"

"Tsunade-sama, I ask for the permission to accompany him on this mission, as well as the children. " Hinata began to tear up at the word 'solo.'

"Now, Hinata, I understand that you don't want to raise four children by yourself but you realize that your being selfish almost as if you don't believe Naruto can do this on his own." Tsunade had her hands folded, elbows resting on the desk and head resting on top of her hands.

"Tsunade-sama, yes, I realize that I sound selfish and yes, I don't want to raise four children alone, but please listen to reason! I don't want my children to know they have a father and never meet him personally, but only through mail, and such things!! Please, I beg you, Tsunade-sama, let me be selfish this once!" Hinata was in tears by now. Naruto looked over at his wife and held her.

He looked over at her, pleadingly. Tsunade sighed deeply. "I guess I could reconsider, but listen carefully, as I will not repeat myself. Naruto's true mission in Suna is to become Kazekage's apprentice. There, he will learn the ups and downs as being the leader of a village. Remember, he has a minimum of four years but it can take longer than that. Once the Kazekage thinks you have learned exceptionally, he will send you back to live here in the Leaf village once again."

Hinata had looked up, through red eyes, as Naruto grinned.

"So what you're saying is that I will work with Gaara and I get to bug him about what he does as the Kazekage for four years!!" Naruto said as his eyes widened when Tsunade nodded. Hinata smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"If that is all, then I suggest that you start packing because your mission starts tomorrow at noon. I will send ANBU to take your furniture and such things but as for your family, just take the essentials during the trip. I will make sure that you have a house and your things will have arrived by the time you have arrived at the village." And that was all she said before Naruto and Hinata got up and left the office.

They walked down the halls and stairs of the building until they reached the outside. They walked hand-in-hand. As they made their way towards their home, Hinata spotted Ino and Kumo in the flower shop. Kumo was sitting on the counter while Ino was putting an ice pack on his eye.

Hinata turned to face Naruto. "I'll meet you at home, Naruto. I want to catch up with someone really quick." She kissed his cheek and waved goodbye as Naruto nodded and continued to walk in the direction of his home. As Hinata opened the door to the flower shop, a familiar bell rang. Ino looked up and smiled.

"Hey Hinata! I haven't been able to talk like this to you in a while. How's it been?" she said as she kept her hand holding the ice pack on the four-year-old's face.

Hinata giggled. "Ino we just say each other the other day at my son's birthday party!!"

"Well I loose track of the days all the time, you know that!"

"Oh, Ino. Hey why are you holding that ice-pack on Kumo-kun's face?"

"Oh, well, Konohamaru just dropped him off a little while ago. He seemed really happy, I think him and your sister made up, but anyway, he told me that Kumo here got into a playground fight today!"

Hinata gasped," WHAT?"

"I know, right! I never thought that my little Kumo-kun would EVER get into a fight, ESPECIALLY a playground fight!! He told me it was him and Rukia-chan! I couldn't believe it until Hanabi showed me the bruises on Rukia. But don't worry; I'm not mad, just glad nothing serious happened. They both just received a few bruises."

Hinata sighed, loudly. "Ok, good. I'll have to talk to Rukia when I get home but I need to tell you something Ino."

"What? Spit it out already! I knew you had to tell me something. You just don't waltz right in without something to say! Besides, this is how we found out that you _loved_ Naruto!"

"Well first, I want to get all the girls together, before I say anything."

"Just like old times, eh?"

Hinata just nodded as Ino reached the phone and began to dial Sakura and Tenten's houses'.

**A LITTLE LATER**

"Well, we're all here. What did you want to tell us Hinata?" Tenten said as she held onto Tatsuki. The little girl looked exactly like the older one. She had chocolate brown hair but she had inherited her father's white eyes. The infant kept pulling the older girl's hair out of its buns.

"Hey, why so impatient, Tennie?" Sakura said giggling. They hadn't called the weapon holder that since their teens. Sakura's hair had grown and it reached her mid-back by now. She held onto Kuroi as Sasuke had said, and I quote, "To much to deal with only having _one _of the twins."

"Alright, let's have Hinata say what she needs to, because some of us need to get off of break in five minutes." Ino said as she sat on the countertop inside the shop. She had put a sign on the door of the shop that read, "be back in five minutes."

Hinata sighed. "Well, Naruto received a new mission yesterday, but he wanted for me to talk to Tsunade-sama about it. He has to leave for about four years or more. But I went and spoke with Tsunade-sama and she said that the kids and I could go as well, so we're moving and are going to be gone for a while. I wanted to let my best friends know before it actually happened."

The girls were quite for a while, until Ino broke into sobs. Sakura quickly followed as Tenten stared off into space. Finally she sighed and said, "We should be happy for her. Instead here we are, crying. You'll still write, correct?"

Hinata nodded. Tenten smiled and tears began to weld up. She kept smiling and hugged Hinata. "I'll miss you 'Nata."

"Me too, Tennie. You'll let the Hyuuga's now, correct?"

"Just leave that to me. Make sure to wait for your best friends before you leave tomorrow. When exactly are you leaving?"

"AT noon. Make sure that you're all out at the gates before noon."

"Alright. I have to get going. I'll be seeing you Ino and Sakura."

As Tenten left, Ino and Sakura had stopped crying. Sakura nodded as Tenten left. "I should get going as well. Sasuke would want dinner on the table before he goes to bed tonight. Don't worry, I'll make sure he goes to see his best friend off tomorrow!"

"Thanks Saki, and don't forget the time!"

"Don't worry, I won't. It isn't everyday that your best friend moves out of the village she's spent her whole life in!" Sakura said as she pushed the main door open and left the building. Hinata looked over at Ino's sniffing form. Just as Ino stood up; relaxed and quiet; Hoshi came into the room, giggling.

"What's the matter, Hoshi-chan?" Ino asked the giggling girl who was tearing up at the same time.

"Momma, boys are weird!" she exclaimed her clothes muddy and her hair disheveled.

"Hoshi, what happened to you?" Ino asked again.

"Well, it was during recess, right? Anyway, I was hanging out my friends; you know them, the boys, right? Yeah, well then, here comes Reiji the _almighty_ and he demands that I move from _his _reading spot! I mean I was there first and he comes out from nowhere and pushes me and I fall into the mud and then I pulled him with me as I fell and he grabbed onto my hair and well it explains why I look like this. I'm sorry, momma, I didn't mean to start fighting with him! He's just so _frustrating!_" she said as she pulled her blonde locks and sighed deeply. "I think I'm going to take a shower, is that ok? Can you turn it on for me? No, it's ok I'll just find daddy! By Hinata-chan!!" The small blonde ran back the way she had come as Ino and Hinata starred after her retreating form.

"Ino, I'll make sure to be back before she starts to take an interest in boys." Hinata joked.

Ino laughed. "Yeah, that means you'll be back around the Christmas after this one!"

They laughed for a while until Hinata looked at the time. "I should get going. I have to help the kids pack their bags. I'll see you and the gang tomorrow, kay?"

"Yeah, you know no one will ever replace you, 'Nata-chan!" Ino said as they hugged. Hinata sniffed and walked out of the shop as Ino flipped the sign back to 'open.'

OoOoOo

**Yeah I know what your all thinking, "why is this chappie so SHORT!! Well to answer that question, I have to go to bed early considering I have a 4 hour trip tomorrow and I have to leave early for this whole orchestra fair tomorrow! So I'm sorry if it was disappointing but I did get the scene I promised I would get last time!! How do you think I'm doing? Like it? Love it? Review and tell me! Ja!! **


	6. Long trip ahead

Hinata POV

**Hinata POV**

As I walked towards my bedroom door, I heard little feet scurrying behind me. I turned to find my daughters giggling and holding their backpacks tightly. Naruto had gone to pick up Hinoiri at the hospital before coming home after our meeting. I sighed.

"Is it true, momma?" Rukia asked me, bouncing up and down.

"Yeah, is it true?" Hinoiri said, following her sister's lead.

"Is what true, girls?" I said smiling a bit.

"That we're moving to where uncle Gaara lives?" Rukia said giggling.

"Yes, we're going to go live with them for a couple of years until your daddy gets a new mission and we're all sent back here."

"Well what about my friends, momma?" Rukia asked, pouting.

"And mine!! Momma, I don't want to meet new people!!" Hinoiri said as she started to cry and dropped to the floor to throw a tantrum.

Rukia sniffed a bit but said nothing as I tried to calm Hinoiri. I picked her off the ground and walked to the room the girls shared, followed by Rukia. I sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room as Hinoiri sat on my lap. Most of the things in the room were gone. The girls' beds were gone; only to be replaced with cots, their clothes, wardrobes, everything except the chair. Some men in cloaks came into the room and hovered above me.

"Excuse us but we have orders from the Hokage to get your things and deliver them to Suna by tomorrow, so I'm going to need you to get off the chair." His deep voice

sounded anxious. I got up and watched as they walked away.

I sat on the ground with my legs crossed and sighed. The girls had gone to sleep in their cots a little while ago and I could hear Yoru's cries as Naruto tried to soothe the boy, with little help from Eniki.

I sighed once again and decided to go help my poor boys. As I started getting closer to the room Eniki and Yoru shared I could faintly hear Naruto's panicky voice and Eniki's even louder one.

"Come on Yoru! We have to let mommy sleep a bit! She's got a lot on her mind right now so please relax!" Naruto said as he continued to bounce the infant.

"Dad, I don't think that's going to work. How 'bout his bottle?" Eniki said with a warm bottle in hand.

"Already tried that! Think of something else and quick!"

"His binky?"

"He spits it right out and cries even louder."

"Did you try singing? I know when he can't sleep, I see momma always sing him and he relaxes right away!"

Naruto stopped rocking and stared at Eniki, "I don't think you've heard my singing but there's no way that I'm going to do that!"

I giggled behind the closed door and kept my ear on the door.

"Well now what?"

"I don't know dad! You're the parent in this room! You think of something!"

"Alright but what's that smell?"

"Uh, dad?"

"Yes?"

"I think I found our problem."

"Oh yeah and what is it?"

"Why didn't you check his diaper?"

"Because Hanabi changed it before she left!!"

"Which was _hours_ ago, dad!"

"Oh, well then I don't know, why do you ask."

"Because I think our problem lies in the diaper."

"Well why don't you check, Eniki?"

"Me? B-b-but why?"

"Because I'm holding him so I can't possibly check!"

"Then hand him over! I'll hold him so you can check!"

"Oh, no you don't! I know your mother taught you how to change his diaper!"

I kept giggling. This type of thing always happened. I opened the door and walked in and grabbed his diaper bag. I took my baby and changed him on the spot with the few things packed in his bag.

"Honestly you two act as if Yoru here's the first born! Eniki thanks for you help but you have exceeded you bed time! Now go brush your teeth and lay down."

"Yes momma."

"And as for you, Naruto. I'll see you in our room." I said as I rocked Yoru softly until he was asleep.

When I walked back to my bedroom, I prepared myself for I knew what was to come forward when I opened the door. I had my hand on the doorknob and as I opened the door, I felt someone throw themselves at my lower half and we both fell backwards.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan!! Please forgive me!" Naruto said as he clung to my waist.

I brushed his unnaturally spiky hair back and knelt down to him. As I stared into his cerulean orbs I began to giggle.

"What's so funny, 'Nata?" Naruto asked me as he kept starring at me with such a cute face, I was falling in love with him all over again. I heard Sakura-chan and Ino-chan use the word glomp a lot when we were teens. So I guess you could say I _glomped_ him.

As we were lying on the floor of our once furnished bedroom, I kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked me as I lay on top.

"For being the excitement in my life. Why else? You knew I was behind the door the whole time! Why didn't you tell the poor boy anything?"

"Because a ninja has to be ready for anything, including his mother!" Naruto said as they both laughed.

We lay on the floor where our bed used to be for a little longer until I felt sleep coming over me. Before I let sleep over come me I heard soft snoring beside me.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun." I said as I fell asleep in his warmth.

OoOoOo

I woke up to a knocking on my bedroom door. I yawned a bit and sat up. I looked over to find Naruto gone and a pillow under my head. As I got up to open the door, someone threw the door open and burst in.

"Why did I have to hear from Tenten that you're moving to Suna!!" the voice said as I tried to awaken myself a bit more.

I looked down to find Hanabi look up at me with a look of utter disappointment. I sighed and decided to get this over with. "Look Hanabi, I just found this out yesterday as well so I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to tell you personally. When I got home yesterday. You were already gone."

We got up and started to walk downstairs. The smell of breakfast woke me up better than before and before I knew it we were walking straight for the kitchen. What I saw startled me a bit. I saw the kids sitting at the table, nothing out of the ordinary but I also saw Rein, Kiba's daughter. I looked over at Hanabi and she was just as clueless as I was. I walked around the table to find Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Kiba-kun, not that you're not welcomed or anything but, why are you here so early?" I asked as Hanabi sat down and poured herself a glass of milk.

The boys stopped what they were doing and looked over to me. I noticed that Kiba had a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Kiba left the kitchen and walked towards me. He led me into the hallway and looked at me. He sighed and said, "Hinata there was an accident last night. Yumi was coming back from a mission when her team was ambushed. She was shot with poison and when they found her body, they claimed her dead." He had tears in his eyes as he finished.

I put my arms around my teammate and soothed him. It's not like Kiba to cry openly but what happened to him was a little too much for him.

After a little while, Kiba lifted his head from Hinata's shoulder and sighed. "Thanks Hinata. I'm really sorry I put this all on you all at once. I shouldn't have done that but Shino is on a mission and well he already went through something similar to this, I mean loosing his wife during labor must be hard but I'm glad your still here."

I smiled at him. "Yeah, sometimes I feel sorry for Shino-kun. He's had to raise poor Hachi and Kemushi by himself. But Hachi's a few years older than his sister so he helps out. But Kiba-kun, I'm going to need you to be strong for Rein and sit her down and explain the situation to her. I know she's just four but something similar happened to me when I was young so you'll have to explain to her that it's the life of a shinobi and we couldn't do anything to stop it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right but I wish I could have done something to stop her from going on the mission. You know Hinata, before she left; she told me she was pregnant again. But she hadn't told Tsunade-sama yet so I couldn't do anything."

"Kiba-kun, you shouldn't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault but you should have told Tsunade-sama before she left on the mission."

"Yeah I should have. Hey listen, I heard you were moving to Suna so was it ok if everyone came over to visit once you were settled in? We already talked to Tsunade-sama and she said that once a year we were aloud to come visit and its fine but for two days only."

I smiled, "That would be great, Kiba-kun! Then it won't so hard to keep in contact and we could see how much everyone' grown!" I hugged him and we walked back to the kitchen where everyone was finishing their own breakfast.

"Rukia, you can go outside and play after you finish your cereal but your not allowed to give it Yoru this time. I'm watching you!" Naruto said, as Rukia was ready to pour her cereal in Yoru's bowl. Yoru just smiled and laughed.

I giggled and sat down to eat. "Momma, daddy won't let me go outside!' Rukia said as she pouted. Her long, blonde hair loose and the strap from her, blue, nightgown slipping from her shoulders.

"Rukia, dear, can you just finish your cereal. There's not much left and look, Hinoiri's done eating hers!" I said as Hanabi got up to wash the empty dishes. "Naruto-kun we should get going to the main gates. It's almost noon."

"Yeah, Hinoiri go get dressed and Rukia finish up and go get ready. Eniki grab Yoru and go get ready also. Come down here in fifteen minutes or we're leaving."

"Naruto-kun don't say that!" I said as the kids gave a panicky expression. "Your father's just joking, kids now hurry up." They sighed and started to move around.

OoOoOo

"Eniki, hold daddy's hand, you too Hinoiri, Rukia don't drag your backpack." I sighed. This was going to be a long trip to Suna.

As we walked the rest of the way in silence, I spotted a familiar red head near the gates. "Naruto-kun, look! Is that Gaara-kun up there with Haru?"

Naruto looked away from Ichiraku's and towards the main gates. "Yeah, I'd recognize that red hair anywhere!" He began to jog with Hinoiri on his shoulders and Eniki by the hand.

I giggled at the scene. I sighed and looked down at Rukia. "Momma, why is daddy so funny?"

I smiled, "that's just his nature, baby."

We walked the rest of the way and smiled at everyone when we arrived. I spotted Haru talking to Hinoiri and Hinoiri was blushing a bit. Rukia was with her friends, Rein, Suki, Tori, Kumo, Hachi, and Keikoku. Eniki was laughing at his friends and blushing when Shira came over and hugged him. His friends, Rei, Kenji, Hoshi and Reiji, all started to snicker at the pair. I spotted Kurenia-sensei holding her son's, Kouhen's, hand as he held a scowl in his lips and glared at Mimei, who was standing next to Anko-sensei.

I spotted Shino and Kiba apart from everyone else. I walked over and said, "I thought you were away on a mission, Shino-kun."

"I was but when I tried to enter through the main gates, I was stopped by everyone standing here."

I giggled and sighed. "Shino-kun how is Kemushi doing?"

"I believe that Sakura said she would be alright after today. Currently, she's stayed the night at Sakura's house along with Hachi while I was gone the mission. Kiba just told me that you and Naruto are leaving for Suna, today?"

"Yeah, we are but we'll be back in a few years. I'll miss you both so dearly but it's for the best."

Hinoiri and Haru, Gaara's son, raced over to where I was standing and smiled. "Momma, daddy says that we're leaving now. He also say to um………..what else did he say Haru-kun?"

Said boy replied, "Hn. He said to say goodbye to your teammates."

I sighed; Haru was the exact replica of Gaara-kun. He had red hair, viridian eyes and the attitude to match. I hugged my two teammates and grabbed Hinoiri's hand. Yoru was in my arms, becoming restless as it came to be later in the afternoon. I gave him a bottle and he greedily smiled. Haru walked away to his father's side and we began to walk out of the village. I turned to see all my friends, comrades, and family wave goodbye. I felt a tear leave my eyes. I sniffed a bit and looked up into the sky.

I understood why Shikamaru loved the sky so much. It reminded me of Ino's spontaneous personality. I looked beyond the path to catch a few Sakura petals dancing in the gentle breeze. The calmness of the trip made me think of Tenten in our younger years.

I felt an arm wrap itself around my shoulders. I looked up to see Naruto-kun give me a reassuring smile. I smiled back. I checked on the kids to see how they were doing so far. Hinoiri and Haru hit it off rather nicely while Eniki and Rukia, the usually loud one's, were calm and walking side by side. Yoru's quiet nature mad me smile a bit brighter. He wasn't like his siblings. Well, he was very comparable to Hinoiri; quiet, shy, adorable. But what made me the happiest was thinking that this trip wasn't just for Naruto, but for all of us. It was the best for our family and it was one step closer to Naruto's dream of becoming Hokage.

OoOoOo

Well hope you enjoyed it!! I tried to make the ending longer than the rest of the chapters!! I was thinking of making a series of the gang's life while Naruto and Hinata were away in Suna. Tell me what you think, kay? I already have some ideas for Sasuke and Sakura so if you guys tell me its cool, even if you don't review, I'll probably start there so STAY TUNED!! Peace!

Hazelac405


End file.
